Fake Boyfriend
by purplesweater08
Summary: Jade like here grandparents "a little bit". so what's the problem if they are gonna stay at hollywood right? wrong! They know that Jade still has a boyfriend. they might not be annoying or whatsoever, but they are pretty judgemental on somethings. i suck at summary so please give it a chance
1. little bit

A/n: yeah. I have another story going on but I had this Idea that just popped in my mind. If you don't like it, Just say so I can delete... no hard feelings… my reader's opinion always matter. And have you heard that victorious will no longer have a fourth season! Omg! Please! Tell me it's all just a dream!

Disclaimer: if I own victorious or icarly it will last 5ever! Long live!

Ps: if you're a swiftie or not listen to her new single 'We are never ever getting back together.' I will write a one shot about it. Or maybe turn it to a multi chap.

* * *

Jade's Pov

I open my eyes and search for my alarm clock.

When I found it I pushed the snooze button then proceeded to the bathroom. After I picked my dress, I started to apply my make-up.

I made my way downstairs to see my dad and my mom in the table.

Whoa! This is rare like once in a blue moon. Then I suddenly have a bad feeling.

"Um… Mom, why is dad still here?" I asked her, grabbing the coffee pot and my HA tumbler.

"We have something to tell you, Jadelyn." My mom said then looking at then at my father.

"What! Why are you both acting weird! " I slammed my hands in the table making them flinch.

"Okay. Straight to the point. Your grandparents are coming here. And staying in a hotel. But they are coming here often." He said in his annoying voice.

"So? What's the problem there? I like them a little bit." I shrugged.

"That's not the problem. We know you like them a "little bit" but that's not the problem."

"Then what? I'm late! Can I borrow your car, mine's dirty." She handed me her keys

"Fine but I want it back by 7 pm sharp okay!" she pulled it back waiting for my 'yes mom.'

"Yes mom." Rolling my eyes. "Now can you tell me what's the problem."

"Oh yeah. They don't know that you and Beck broke up. And they are expecting you to have a boyfriend atleast."

"So what? Let's just tell them."

"We can unless you want to marry Jett Stetson." My mom laughed a little bit and my dad smirked. Wanna know why because since were little his grandparents are trying to make me fall for him. But I hate him; he's so full of himself & narcissistic.

I spit my drink unexpectedly earning a glare for my mother because it's "Unlady like and whatsoever shits." Idgaf.

"What the hell! Why did—is—are" I can't even finish my sentence.

"We'll talk later. You're late and I have to go to the office." He glanced at his watch then picked up his things.

I arrived at HA just in time. The day passed by and I didn't know it was lunch already. Until Cat and Tori pulled me out.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Cat asked staring at me innocently. I snapped from my gaze.

"Yeah. You're always staring into nothing." We sat into our table. The boys are already there.

"I have a problem. A really big big one!" I shouted to Tori and Cat

"What was that supposed to mean!"

"Sorry! I'm just so frustrated! " I said in a lower voice.

"The great Jade West having a frustrating problem?" André butted in.

"This is not a joke! Mr. braids! This is serious!" I buried my face in my folded arms.

"Why don't you tell us? Maybe we can help?" Tori offered.

"I know why won't we hang out at Jade's house! Lease please please please! "

"Fine! But just this time!"

* * *

**a/n : sorry if this is crappy. My brain is being a scumbag and not helping me write a good story.**

**Please read and review. Also read my other story it's called tattoo. A bade fanfic. So can you take a minute and read it. Maybe review it also? Hahaha**

**Btw? Im so stressed to because of school. im really sorry… tell me if you want me to continue.**


	2. the ARRIVAL

Jade's POV

When the bell rung, we gather at my locker.

"So. Are we still going in your house Jadey?" Cat brings out her puppy eyes.

"Oh for God's sake Cat! Stop giving me those puppy eyes! " I slammed my locker shut.

"Pweaaaassssssseeee! Pretty, pretty please! With a scissor on top." Oh god. Now the dimples!

"Fine! Just because there's scissor on in." but in reality I have a weakness on Cat. She's like my baby sister. If you tell anyone I will find you and torture you painfully and slowly.

Then everyone laughed. "What! Let's get going."

"Are the rents at home?" Beck asked. I was about to answer when I heard a giggle and chuckles at the background. I turned to look at them. And their faces are red as a tomato from trying to stifle the laughs.

"Spit it out."

"What are you talking about'?"

"Tori and Andre…" Beck said in a warning tone.

"Tori said to Andre that maybe the last time you ask that to Jade is when you two are doing the deed! Then -" Beck and I covered her mouth

"And huen andwea tolsdw robbwe who tolsd mwea." She said it even if we are covering her mouth.

"Tori! I'm gonna kill you!" Beck said it with me. Wow what's up with synchronization?

"What? Let's just go." She raised her hands in defense.

We got in the car. We used Beck's car and mine. Since Tori is riding with Trina, Cat is riding with me and Andre is catching ride with his cousin.

The ride with Cat and Tori is not what I expected to be. Tori and Cat wants to play some stupid Nicki minaj or Rihanna. They even asked if I could play Justin bieber's song. When I told them .no. They asked why?

"One! Bieber's from Canada! Two he's a fag! Three the list goes on." That seemed to shut them up. But just for a few seconds then.

"Can you put music or Cat and I will-" I turned my music on cranking the level up. And guess what song is on. King for a day by pierce the veil.

When the first verse come Tori and Cat are covering their ears begging me to shut it down.

"No! You said you want music!" I sing along with it.

"_Please, won't you push me for the last time,__  
__Lets scream until there's nothing left__  
__so sick of playing, I don't want this anymore.__  
__The thought of you is no fucking fun.__  
__You want a martyr, I'll be one because enough's enough,__  
__and we're done.__"_

The song ended, and were on my house. I turned the engine off. "It's okay now."

I swiped my finger and typed the passcode. The locks turned and the doors opened.

"WOW! That's Soo cool!" Tori said amazed.

"You changed your locks" Andre admired the locks.

"The system of your door is Soo advanced. I didn't know we have it in the US?" Robbie gave us unnecessary information.

"Whatever."

We got some snacks from the pantry and drinks from the fridge. We settled down in the living room where a 60 inch lcd tv is reflecting our every move.

"So about the problem? Tell us."

I took a deep breath then start.

"Well have you heard of the Wesley group of companies?" they all nodded. I never told this to anyone well maybe a little bit to Beck and Cat. A little bit meaning my grandparents are rich. That's all.

"My family owns that."

"Really! Is that why your house is so awesome?"

"Yes Tori." I rolled my eyes at her.

"And the problem there is?" Andre asked.

"The problem is my grandparents. They are cool but they are like "hey! You don't have a car? Okay I will pick for you so I can buy it" they like to decide for someone else! That's why we're living in this crappy house."

"You call this crappy?" Robbie asked.

"Yes. You haven't seen my grandparents house."

"So? I still can't see the problem?"

"the problem is I need to have a boyfriend. It's some weird tradition in our family that if you 17 or 18 you need to have a fiancée or at least a boyfriend or else they are gonna be the one who will pick. And in my case it's Jett "conceited" stettson.

We were about to discuss on how are we gonna solve this problem when I heard the unlocking of the door.

"Jadelyn baby! I saw your car, who's car is the convertible one? Do you have a boy over?" shit! My grandparents are here!

"Hey grandma! I was having friends over cause you know it's Friday!" I hugged her then find grandpa.

"where's grampa?"

"Oh. His at the hotel buying a suite. Do you want to come over and bring you friends? We could always -"

"We're planning on doing our group project-"

"And would love to accept your invitation on staying over for a few days!" stupid Beck.

"What is wrong with you? " I whispered to Beck.

"ah! Okay. So Cat! Do you have a loverboy?"

"Yes!" she quickly puts Robbie's arm on her shoulder and move closer.

"Ah I see Robbie finally asked you out. How about dear Andre? Mind introducing me to that girl." She pointed at Tori.

"ah. Yes! She's Tori. We're on a date last week. And I guess it's getting serious right Tori." I hope Tori gets Andre's message. Or else…

"Yes! It's getting pretty serious."

"Well then how about you Jadelyn?" she looked at me. I guess this is it. I just hope I won't kill Jett.

"well.." I looked down.

"we're on our third anniversary! We're planning on celebrating it next month." Beck put his arms around me then kissed my Temple.

"Ah! Well I better call Jett and ask him to cancel his flight." Grandma shrugged then walked back to her car. "I'll send someone to pick you up.. better get some clothes to wear!"

When the car sped off I turned to Beck waving at the car and screamed. "What the fucking hell is wrong with your brain! Are you not thingking! You know my grandma!"

"jade chillax! I saved you. you must be thanking me for that." He picked up his jacket and grabbed his key. "Better get something to wear."

"Fuck you!" I brushed past him.

"But we already did that." He smirked.

* * *

**a/n: sorry if this is crappy. Im outta my mind. Hahah! Btw**

**read and review! Tell me if you like this chapter or not!**


	3. call your parents before you leave

**A/N:**

**guys! Hi! It's been ages since I updated. Im sorry im just so stressed. About the school works and what not. So heres chapter three. Tell me if you like it. Sorry for bad English. I wrote this like 10pm. Soo I hope you enjoy this. Im just out of my mind! Hahah..**

* * *

Jade's POV

"But we already did that."

"What the! Omg Beck! Way to go tell our friends about our personal life!" I sneered before going up.

I still can't believe this is happening. If only I didn't love my grandparents (yes I said love. Problem?) And didn't want to disappoint them. Ugh! If only they didn't want me to be married and take part of the company then none of this would have happened.

I shut the door to my room and decided to call my parents. It rang a few times before someone answered. "Hey dad. This Is Jade" then I hear grunting, wait no moaning. Are they… oh my god!

"Jade? Are you-?"

"Are you doing what I think you are doing! Are you cheating on mom!" I accused my father. Wow dad! I know that you hate my guts but mom doesn't deserve this.

"What! No! I'm- " But he was cut off by someone.

"Hey sweetie. I mean Jadelyn, you're father and I were um… "

"fraternizing? Omg. I shouldn't have called. And please were condoms, I don't want a sibling."

"well. I was about to say that you're father and I was discussing on our business but let's put it that way."

"I called because grandma and grandpa arrived today, and were going to the hotel. Soooooo….. " after that awkwardness seems to fill the conversation.

"well then goodbye. Lock the house and stay safe." But before I could even hit the end button I heard my mom moaned my dad's name. . I ended the call quickly. I grabbed anything from my dresser.

I mean why bring lot's of clothes if I can ask grandma for money.

That's another cool trait they've got. Every time I visit them I always go home with money. Yes. Not like my parents, they have to interrogate me first. Ugh.

I grabbed my iPod, laptop, and cellphone from my bedside table. Then wait in the front door for the car.

Then a limousine appeared. Wow. I didn't see this coming.

Beck's POV

I grabbed clothes from my cabinet. But I picked the best I have. I mean dude were staying at a fancy hotel. Then I heard my phone beeped.

From: Andre

_Man, im outside your door. We have to pick up Tori and Cat from her house._

_A _

Oh well. I opened my door and saw Andre standing there.

"Sup bro."

"Jade texted me that the car is already there. so we better hurry."

"What! Jade texted you and not me! I'm her boyfriend!"

"Dude chillax. And you're not really her boyfriend anymore. Remember you didn't open the door?" he said.

I gave him the best death glare I have then the are-you-fucking-kidding-me look.

He raised his hand in defense.

We hopped in pour car then drove to Robbie's house. When we got there he was already outside so he just got in the car.

"So are you two exited?" he asked as he peered in the front seat.

"yes we are, now can you step back a bit. I can't see the road."

"Oh." He said as he remove his face out of the view.

"Thank you."

Another five minutes passed and we arrived at Tori's house. When they got in the car Cat and Tori is giggling about something.

"Hey, what are you so happy about?" I asked them looking through the mirror (A/N: hey guys if you know what's it called please tell me. it's the one on the drivers. Not side mirrors. Okay! Thank you!)

"well. Tori searched "Jett Stettson" on the web, and this is what we got." Cat showed me a picture of a blonde ken looking man. "the point issss…"

"read his bio."

"I can't."

"why? Don't you know how to read?"

"Yes, I do. I can't cause I'm driving."

"OH. Okay."

Cat read me the bio of Jett Stettson. Wow he really is a big time.

When we arrive at the West residence, we were astonished on what we saw.

I expected a car. A normal. Like a van or something. Not a freaking limousine!

We got out of my car and get our bags. Andre offered Tori to carry her bag, in which she gladly accepted. Robbie is carrying Cat's bag. Wow. finally after going with us on the gym, it's finally paying off.

I searched for Jade. But I can't find her. The chauffeur asked if he can place our bags at the back and if anything must not be scratched or really expensive.

We said no, that nothing is expensive in our bags. And yes, he can place them at the back.

"Hey have you seen Jade?" I asked him.

"Oh, she's already inside." He opened the door for us. And there I saw Jade sipping a sparkly water from a champagne glass and her Doc Martens boots are up. I… I mean… she looks soo..

"Hot?" Andre filled in for me. wow, how did he..

"Dude!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that you're stuttering and- "

"Whatever." We got inside the limousine. I felt the cool leather brush my skin. Hmm.. this is some nice leather.

"Soo.. guys. Welcome to one of the West vehicle. Get whatever you want." Jade smirked at me sexily.

"o.m.g! I'm riding on a limo!" Tori said excitedly.

"What? You haven't ride a limo yet?" Jade asked confused. Well none of us did. Soo I guess…

"Oh. My. God. That is soo embarrassing." She covered her face.

"Oh. You wanna know what's embareasing? Calling your parent's in the middle of their le sexy time." She shivered.

"what? I don't get it?" Cat asked Jade confused.

"well I called my parents to tell them that grand ma and grand pa arrived and we're leaving. At first I heard someone moan… omg.. im not telling you this.. " she turned green. You know the face that loks when someone is about to puke.

We chat for like 20 minutes then we finally arrive at the hotel.

When I said hotel. I mean I kick ass hotel. This is soo.. I mean..

* * *

**A/N:**

**read and review guys! if this chapter is crappy tell me.**

**revies are always appreciated. and follows/favorites/subscribes are lovely! hihihi! sorry.. but i swear im not smoking pot. **

**:D till next time!**


End file.
